1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel 2-aminomethyl phenol derivative and a process for preparing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a 2-aminomethyl phenol derivative useful as a medicine, especially as an anti-inflammatory agent, of the formula (I): ##STR2## wherein X is a halogen atom; R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 which may be the same or different are each a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; n is 2,3,4 or 5 and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.
It will be understood that the compound of this invention of the formula (I) can be more simply represented by the following two formulae: ##STR3## (wherein all symbols have the same meaning as defined above).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional non-steroid acidic anti-inflammatory agents have been considered disadvantageous in that they have a side effect of developing a complication of gastric ulcer. As a result of studies on a novel anti-inflammatory agent free from the defect of the conventional anti-inflammatory agents, the compound of this invention which will be described in more detail hereinafter has been found. The compound of this invention has anti-inflammatory, analgesic, antipyretic, diuretic and hypotensive effects, and can be used for preventing and curing diseases caused by inflammation, edema, hypertension, etc.